


Stay Home

by Doctor_Chaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Emotional Sex, Fights, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Chaos/pseuds/Doctor_Chaos
Summary: Eric and Illinois get into a nasty fight, and what better way to resolve their feelings then fucking it out?
Relationships: Eric Derekson/Illinois
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Stay Home

Illinois was trying to leave again.

He’d only been home _two days_.

Eric wasn’t happy.

“Illinois _please!_ ” Eric couldn’t help the desperation creeping into his voice. “You can’t keep doing this! _I_ can’t keep doing this! You barely stay home for more than a week before just, running off again!”

“We’ve had this debate before, Eric!” Illinois snapped. “And I keep _telling_ you, I can’t help it! I’m not used to being still!”

“Because you don’t give it a _chance_ ,” Eric snapped back. “If you _stayed home_ for more than a month you might find it’s _nice!_ ”

“Eric, it’s not going to happen! Just, _stop asking!_ ”

Eric made a frustrated noise, hands tugging at his hair. Only Illinois could make him this _frustrated_. It was…it was _frustrating_ , and he paced in front of him, tugging at his hair, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, and spun back to face Illinois, hands dropping from his hair in order to point at his boyfriend accusingly. “ _You_ –”

Illinois kissed him.

It was a messy kiss, hard and passionate and _angry_ , and Eric pressed back just as hard, hands tangling in Illinois’ hair and tugging harshly at the strands as Illinois grabbed his face and pulled him roughly closer. Eric pressed himself flush against Illinois, gasping as Illinois slammed him into the wall. Illinois’ lips were hard and _burning_ against his own as they kissed, pouring emotions into it they didn’t dare say out loud.

When they broke apart, they were both panting _heavily_ , pressed close enough that they were sharing breath. Illinois grinned, fire still in his eyes as he traced Eric’s lips with his thumb. “You have _no idea_ how hot you look when you’re mad.”

Eric scowled, tugging at Illinois’ hair, and Illinois visibly swallowed back _something_. “ _Shut up_ ,” he hissed, his own eyes smoldering as well.

Illinois laughed, licking his lips. “I’ll stay home. For a week more, at least.” He leaned forward, nipping at Eric’s jaw. “ _Let’s see what happens_ …”

Eric scoffed, but tilted his head for Illinois all the same. Illinois shoved his knee between Eric's legs as he nipped and kissed along Eric's throat, sucking on his Adam's apple, and Eric let out a soft moan, rutting against Illinois' thigh. He tugged roughly at Illinois' hair, trying to pull him away, _trying_ to piss him off further, and Illinois growled low in his throat, sinking his teeth into the front of Eric's, hard enough to _bleed_. He pried Eric's hands from his hair, slamming his wrists against the wall, and Eric made a high noise, squirming and grinding desperately against Illinois' thigh as he lapped the blood away from his bite mark. "You're wearing too many clothes," Illinois growled out, pressing his knee harder against Eric and tearing another needy sound from him.

"Says the one wearing two belts for nothing but _aesthetic_ ," Eric snarked back, a little breathier than he would've liked. "Terribly inconvenient when you're trying to fuck someone against the wall on short notice."

Illinois snarled, and shifted to holding Eric's wrists above his head with one hand, groping the front of Eric's jeans with his newly freed hand. Eric arched his back with a gasp, and Illinois grinned. "Good thing I don't need to take them off then," he murmured into Eric's ear, nipping on his earlobe as he fumbled with Eric's belt. He whipped it away and tossed it aside, fiddling with the button and zipper of Eric's jeans. He withdrew his knee, letting go of Eric's wrists for a brief moment as they both scrambled to shove Eric's jeans and underwear away. Eric hardly had time to kick them off with his shoes and socks before Illinois was slamming against him once more, one hand wrapped around his wrists and holding them high above his head, and _oh_ the rough fabric of his pants felt _so_ much better against Eric's bare skin -

Illinois shoved three fingers in Eric face, placing a particularly harsh nip to the hollow of Eric's throat. " _Suck_."

Eric obeyed.

He swirled his tongue around Illinois' fingers, coating them thoroughly in saliva. He moaned around them, squirming every time Illinois shifted against him. His cock was already hard and leaking, smearing precum all over Illinois' pants, and he curled his hands into fists, drool running down his chin as he sucked on Illinois' fingers. He was still _pissed_ , but his head was fogging over, losing himself to pleasure the longer Illinois kept this up - but he quickly snapped back into himself when Illinois pulled his fingers from his mouth and shoved two of them inside Eric with no warning. Eric cried out at the intrusion, squirming at the burn of the stretch and gasping when Illinois immediately began scissoring him open. " _Prick_ ," he hissed.

"My bad," Illinois drawled, tone dripping with mocking sarcasm, and he shoved his third finger in along side his other two. Eric gasped sharply, wrapping his legs around Illinois' waist and pulling him closer. He crooked his fingers inside Eric, twisting _just_ right, and a high, loud moan tore itself from Eric's throat as stars exploded in his vision, back arching off the wall. Illinois _grinned_ , and focused _all_ his attention on abusing that little spot, rubbing it and massaging it between his three fingers, drinking in Eric's sounds. Eric writhed and panted, flushing bright red with his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, glasses slipping down his nose.

It was when Illinois lightly pressed one nail to it that Eric _snapped_. "For the love of _God_ , Illinois, just _fuck me_ already!"

Illinois hummed, smirking smugly. "As you wish," he purred.

He withdrew his fingers, fishing his own _painfully_ hard cock out of his pants, and he sighed a little relief at the escape from the pressure. He stroked himself a couple times, coating himself in his own precum and what little remained of Eric's saliva on his fingers, before slamming into him and setting a rough, _brutal_ pace.

Eric hissed through his teeth, biting his his lip and burying his face in Illinois' shoulder. It hurt, just a little, there wasn't _nearly_ enough lube to satiate the burning, but the pain quickly melted to pleasure as Illinois fucked him hard against the wall. Eric's nails dug into his palms, he'd undoubtedly have bruises on the backs of his shoulders from the force of Illinois' thrusts slamming him into the wall, but Eric didn't find it in himself to particularly _care_ in the moment, especially not when Illinois shifted just that _little bit_ and suddenly he was pounding into Eric's prostate with every thrust, and Eric cried out sharply, heels digging into Illinois' back.

Illinois grunted in his ear, another growl bubbling in his throat. "Eric. Look at me." Eric lifted his head from Illinois' shoulder, and Illinois was crashing their lips together once more, Eric's head bouncing off the wall a little. It was a brutal kiss, hot and open-mouthed as they both fought for control. Eric could feel himself getting close, pleasure coiling white-hot in hist belly, and he pushed back hard into the kiss, teeth clacking together.

"Illi -" Illinois nipped at the tip of his tongue, and Eric gasped. "Illi, I -"

He let out a shrill moan when Illinois wrapped his hand around Eric's cock, jerking him off at the same rough pace as his thrusts. "Go ahead," Illinois growled, squeezing him in a tight grip that had Eric's head spinning. " _Cum_."

Eric didn't need any further encouragement. He came hard, clenching around Illinois' cock inside him and staining both their shirts white. Illinois followed soon after, hips stuttering before burying himself completely inside him and biting down on Eric's shoulder. Eric winced at the bite, skin far too oversensitive, and he rested his forehead against Illinois' shoulder, panting heavily. He could feel his anger melting away, and as Illinois' grip loosened on his wrists, Eric slipped them free to wrap his arms tight around his boyfriend, clinging to him desperately. He felt Illinois press a kiss to his throat, humming softly against his skin. "Honey? You alright?"

"I don't like being mad at you," Eric mumbled, arms tightening around Illinois.

Illinois slipped his own arms around Eric, lifting him away from the wall so he was simply holding him. "I know, honey, I...I'm sorry." He nuzzled against Eric's throat. "I do promise to try and be home more. _Promise_."

Eric made a small noise, trying to shift closer. "Thank you."

Illinois smiled a little against his skin. "Now, what do you say to a nice shower after that?"

Eric crinkled his nose. "Please?"


End file.
